


Break the Haughty

by Kirandor (Nott)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death Note Kink Meme, Guilt, L is a Dick, M/M, Misa is not stupid, Mugging, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serious Injuries, Sexual Violence, Shame, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nott/pseuds/Kirandor
Summary: Written for the Death Note Kink Meme to fill the following prompt:L witnesses Light being raped (through the security cameras or after following him around campus or something of the like) and does nothing to help. He tells himself that if the perpetrator drops dead, he'll have definite proof Light is Kira, and makes various other tenuous excuses to try and convince himself he isn't aroused by seeing Light victimized. Guilt, shame, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Death Note Kink Meme on Livejournal. If you enjoy kinky Death Note fics, please have a look at the vast collection of awesome stories and consider contributing yourself - the world needs more Death Note kink!  
> You find it here: http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com

The last lecture for the day had just ended and Light was packing up his notebook, pencils and script. It had been a lovely day. L or "Ryuga" sat next to him in his peculiar crouch. He had been here the whole day, too, attending classes with him. Despite the make-belief character of their friendship, Light had to admit it had been great fun spending the day with him. Too bad he would have to kill him, sooner or later. Had they met under different circumstances, a true friendship might have evolved.  
He closed his briefcase and smiled at "Ryuga".

"Thank you for coming today. I can't find anyone worth chatting with when you are not here."

"Well, maybe we can have a rematch on the tennis court some time."

"Sure."

Light shouldered his briefcase and slowly went up the stairs of the lecture hall, "Ryuga" trailing about half a step behind him. He said goodbye to Takada as they passed her by, standing in the hallway chatting with her friends.

"Will you come again tomorrow?" asked Light, when they reached the entrance.

"Not sure."

"Well, if you do, you know where to find me." Light nodded to him and opened the door.

"Bye-bye."

 

It was cloudy outside and the sun was already low. Light felt a sudden chill and closed his jacket.

"Those lectures are boring!" complained Ryuk.

"Unlike a shinigami, I have more in life to worry about than when to kill the next person."

"But you're a smart human, right? Can't you skip the rant?"

"I suppose I could. But if I didn't go to the lecture, I'd have to study at home."

Ryuk growled, dissatisfied with the situation. At least in Light's house, there were apples!

"Let's take the way to Ueno station," Light suggested. "It will not be boring, I promise."

It would only take them 20, maybe 30 minutes to get to the station. And after spending most of the day sitting down, a stroll through the park would be a nice contrast.  
No matter what Ryuk said, today's lecture had been interesting. All the more challenging than the high school subject matters, in any case.

 

L slipped out of the university entrance a couple of minutes after Light. What the university student didn't know was that L was going to follow him today. True, as of yet, nothing had been revealed by shadowing Light. But until now, he had not done it himself, so there might always be the incompetence of other people at fault.  
He swung the hood of the dark pullover he had changed into over his head. Hm... Light chose the route to Ueno park. He would have preferred the crowded streets, since it would have been easier to hide among the masses, but it would be possible in the park as well. After all, he was L!

 

As they reached Shinobazu Pond, it was already getting dark. L could see the Benten shrine illuminated in the distance. Surrounded by skyscrapers, the park was a refuge of calm in the bustling city around it. Light was standing at the shore of the pond, looking down at the brownish mud at the ground, or maybe just his own reflection. He said something, but L couldn't understand the words. Then he turned and continued to follow the light asphalt walkway along the water. Now that it was getting dark, only few people were still in the park. A girl on a bicycle passed them by. L kept his distance. Light did probably not expect to be followed any more, but that didn't mean he was stupid.

All of a sudden, Light stopped. Getting closer, L could make out why: there were two huge men blocking his path.

At first, Light just altered his path around the two dubious figures but they kept blocking his way, so he just stood still with what L supposed was an annoyed look on his face and said:

"Will you please let me through? I've got a train to catch."

Light was confidence itself, no doubt about it. People like him were rarely chosen victims for assaults from strangers. Making this all the more interesting, L thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, if it isn't Light Yagami!" The shorter one of the two exclaimed.  
Where the hell did these people get his name from? Light put on a cold stare as he scanned the physique and facial features of the man who had spoken to him. He was taller than him and of a stout build, but roughly about his own age. Dim-witted eyes lay in a plain face with chubby cheeks and a goatee. They became more and more impatient as Light didn't react to the address at all. Strangely familiar. But where...

"You must be a college boy now, huh?" The words alone seemed like an innocent exchange between acquaintances, but there was an underlying tone in the voice of this guy that didn't please Light at all.

"Yes, I am," he said calmly. "And I would like to go home now. To study. Which is why I have to take the train at Ueno station." It was not hard to guess he was a university student, given his age and the proximity of the campus.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?!" the young man grunted. "He's always been like this," he explained to his companion, "Little stuck-up bitch. Always thought he's better than everyone else. And still thinking so, eh Light?"

"You don't know me," Light replied icily, "now let me through."  
The brawny guy laughed a hysterical, unfriendly laugh.

"You really don't recognise me, do you, you little shit?"  
Light turned a shade paler. This was getting uncomfortably out of hand.

"Hehe, seems like you hit a nerve there," Ryuk cackled.

"I'm Haro Suzuki. We went to high school together."

Light frantically searched his brain for memories of this guy, but he came up with nothing. Or maybe he was just making this up?

"Ah... right," he said nevertheless, "We were so many pupils. I don't remember everyone."

"Ha, but everyone has to remember you! Given the countless freakin' times they put you on that stage!" Haro swung his fists around angrily. "And you don't even bother to remember your class mates, you arrogant little cocksucker!" He turned to his friend, his dull eyes spitting hatred. "We used to have English classes together and stuff. He'd always stare out of the window, paying no attention. Cause he was oh too above all the stuff we did in class! When someone had a question, he'd sigh at the mere stupidity. That little shit thinks he's like the king of the world or somethin' and we're all just dumb pawns, unworthy of his precious damn attention!"

This was a scarily accurate depiction of his high school classes. He had indeed sighed at some questions because they would drag on the same material for another boring half hour. He didn't mean anyone to notice, though. Maybe that jealous idiot was indeed one of his class mates, and if so, from the basic courses.

For the first time in his life, Light did not know how to handle a situation. This Haro guy was obviously crazy, but that wouldn't help him much. He had tried to be friendly and de-escalating, but the rude tone of his voice and the insults indicated it was not working very well.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, carefully acting out inner poise.

"Do you hear that, Kazuo? He asks me what I want!" Haro laughed again that eerie laugh of his.

Suddenly, he grabbed Light by the hair and forced his head so close to his face that Light could feel the stale breath of the other man on his cheeks.

"I want your perfect shiny hair!" he whispered, pulling so brutally at the hair that Light felt like he was ripping his whole scalp off.

"I want your fucking perfect test scores!" Haro roared into his ears. His fist met Light's face with such a force, Light thought his skull was going to crack. His vision went blurry and a susurrus rose in his ears. He just hoped he wouldn't pass out. Haro was still holding him by the hair. This was Tokyo, damn it! One of the safest cities in the world! He had never been bothered before, let alone attacked! This could not be happening!


	3. Chapter 3

L crept closer as the scene grew more emotional. Light would pay significantly less attention to his surroundings, now that he was engaged in an argument of that kind. He hid behind a weedy bush next to the waterside. Not a genius hideout, but it would do.  
He was surprised by the hatred this guy had for Light. His prime suspect always seemed most agreeable and had been very popular in high school, as far as the background check had revealed. Yet there was no denying Light had a very high opinion of himself. L knew from experience that it was not a good idea to point out that one was smarter than everyone else, because people tended not to like it. But Light had certainly figured that out by himself.   
L bit his thumb. And then opened his mouth in astonishment, when he saw the guy grasping Light's hair. L was close enough to see the badly concealed anxiety in his eyes and winced, when his suspect received the vicious blow.  
Should he enter the scene and break up the fight? He surely was morally compelled to. But if he revealed himself, Light would most probably guess he had been following him. Not good. Maybe Light would be able to get out of this pinch with some plucked hairs and a black eye. Even if they punched him some more, only curable injuries would emerge. Painful, yes, but reasonable.  
He slid his mobile out of his pocket to take a few pictures. He would run a background check on those thugs later. If they died within the next few days, he would have hard evidence that Light was Kira. A violent assault of that kind was too minor a crime to be reported in the news and thus to be judged by Kira. So if they died, there had to be a connection on some personal level. And Light surely didn't take it lightly to be scared and humiliated like this. L produced a _bonbon_ from his pocket, unwrapped it and shoved it into his mouth. It had been an excellent idea to follow him tonight.

Light clutched the hand that was holding his hair and squeezed it hard against his skull, ducking, rotating and rising again. This move he had helped Sayu practise many times would create great tension in the arm of the attacker, as he could testify himself. It worked! In a surprised moan, Haro let go of him. He was out of balance now and Light gave him a good push, sending him down on his ass.

"Don't mess with me you stupid fuck!" Light shouted, his nerves still on edge. How _dare_ he treating me like that. _How dare he!_  
Haro Suzuki had made a big mistake tonight. He had attacked Kira, the God of the new world! And he would pay for it. Oh, he would pay for it dearly!  
Light turned to walk away, in the direction of Ueno station. When he reached the station, he would get that piece of paper from his watch and then Haro would be finished! The idiot had even told him his full name! A smirk appeared on Light's lips.  
But not for long.


	4. Chapter 4

His arms were locked in a grip of steel. The violating hands came so sudden and so brutally that Light was unable to control a startled cry. Haro, still sitting on the pavement, started laughing again.

"You totally forgot about Kazuo! Like an idiot!"

"Let me go, please." Light said to the man who apparently was called Kazuo. He forced himself to appear calm and collected, even though the flight response of his body was overwhelmingly strong. Of course he had not forgotten about the tall man, but until now, Kazuo had seemed anything but interested in the quarrel. Nevertheless, he didn't comply with the request.

"Let me go!" Light said again, this time with more emphasis. There was still no reaction, so Light put up some resistance. Often enough, any resistance was sufficient to discourage the offender. But it didn't seem to bother Kazuo at all. He just lifted Light off the ground, depriving him of the footing required for noteworthy resistance. Damn, that guy was freakishly strong!  
Haro had picked himself up and was slowly closing in on them. His face was graced by a grin that struck Light as nothing short of evil.

"Look at you, little genius boy," he taunted, "So smart, but nothing you can do against dear Kazuo." He ran a thick, callous finger along Light's cheek.

"You've got it all, don't you?" Haro asked, ignoring Light's repugnance. "You look like a sissy, but all the girls wanna date you! You don't study and still get perfect test scores! You act like an asshole, but everybody loves you! Your daddy is a big shot, so you'll never have to worry about a job. And you don't even realise you've got it all."

His fist lunged out and struck Light's cheek. Light, to his own surprise, didn't bat an eye. But he heard the faint crack of his upper jaw and felt his skin tear from the blow. The flesh around his eye began to swell as the capillaries broke and released their blood into the surrounding tissue. It hurt, oh it hurt. But he would never show it.

"It's too bad I don't have a knife with me." Haro smirked. "If the girls would still love you with your face disfigured?"

"Don't you think you're blowing this out of proportion?" Light asked in a last weak attempt to calm the situation down.

Haro reached out and grabbed his lower jaw, digging unkempt nails deep into his skin. He harshly forced the student to look him in the eyes, came very close, so uncomfortably close, and said, terrifyingly calm:

"I may not be as smart as you, but I know one thing: you make everyone around you feel like dirt! So I'll make you feel like dirt for once!"


	5. Chapter 5

Haro grabbed Light's jacket and tore at the buttons until he had opened them, ripping one of them off in the process.

"A very nice jacket. Unfortunately, it's not my size," he smirked.

Light continued to struggle against Kazuo's iron grip, but the effort was in vain. Haro's fingertips touched the black cotton shirt he was wearing, grazing idly along his chest. Then the fingers bent and pulled at the fabric, tearing the shirt apart in one swift movement. Light clenched his teeth when Haro's crude hands brushed against his naked skin, wandering over the still hairless chest, past the ribcage, down to his subtle abs. He grudgingly tolerated the unpleasant fondling until he realised, that Haro went for his fly.

"No! Get away from me! No!" he yelled, trying to kick Haro in the groin, the stomach, anywhere. Haro indeed took a few steps back.

"Don't get excited, twat!" he growled before he lunged forward, punching Light's stomach with unrestrained ferocity.

Light groaned loudly and convulsed with pain. He felt as if all air had been knocked out of his lungs. He couldn't breathe, desperately gasped for air, while at the same time a strong urge to vomit overcame him, leaving him exposed, panting and retching. Haro reached out and grasped him by the throat, applying gentle pressure to further constrain respiration.

"You better not try that again, will ya?"

Light coughed, struggling for air, uttering pathetic, stertorous sounds of agreement. His heart pounded manically agaist his ribs, the panic in his eyes unmasked as the lack of oxygen started to make him feel dizzy. He hardly felt Haro's coarse hands getting a hold of his waistband to remove his belt and undo his fly. Only the coldness, when his trousers were pulled down, revealing neat, jet black briefs.

L wondered if that blow was administered with sufficient energy and skill to cause internal bleeding. It did seem to have a lot of strength in it, but it was placed too central, so Light's abdominal muscles, had probably protected the intestines effectively, if flexed. He made a mental note to call the ambulance or an emergency doctor after the episode was over, just to be safe. Those facial injuries should also be looked at. L couldn't see too many details, but Light's black eye was hard to miss. Although such a periorbital hematoma was not necessarily a serious condition, it was also associated with certain types of skull fractures. L shoved another _bonbon_ in his mouth. His non-assistance to Light might have caused him serious injuries. He saw him vigorously gasping for air, heard his rattling breath, occasionally interrupted by choking sounds. No, his suspect was not well. But L was still not convinced that saving Light from a brawl was worth giving up the opportunity to uncover the most mysterious serial killer of all time. No, it was ridiculous to even consider it.  
But what was Haro doing now? L's eyes widened in astonishment. Was the guy seriously pulling down Light's trousers? L grinned. Maybe this was just a schoolyard fight after all, only an exceptionally violent one.

"Put him down," Haro said to his companion. The tall guy threw Light's shaking body carelessly to the floor. L pressed a finger against his lip. Light was much closer to him now, close enough to see the scraped skin on his torso, close enough to notice the dried blood under his nose and below the black eye, close enough to read the sheer terror in his eyes. 

L felt uneasy to realise that, in spite of himself, he felt blood rushing to his crotch. _It's probably the excitement_ , he told himself. He was, indeed, very excited about what would happen next. So he ignored the calling of his body and concentrated on the observation. After all, that was the only reason he was here.


	6. Chapter 6

Light felt the scraping of his skin when his body hit the cold asphalt floor. But all he could think of was that he had a chance to run. He forced his weak muscles to contract until trembling limbs heaved his body up, but before he could get to his feet a sudden weight pushed him down again. His head was harshly knocked against the pavement before thick fingers crept underneath the waistband and kept jerking at his trousers until they were pulled over his buttocks.  
What the hell was this? A stupid prank? Like leaving him naked in the middle of the park? Being humiliated in such way, how should he ever explain that to his family?

"Let me go! Please! You had your revenge!"

"Oh, I'm barely starting," Haro whispered. He sat atop Light's back and had just finished pulling down Light's trousers to the unruly knees. Light cringed when he felt Haro's hand invading his briefs. This was not happening! This _could_ not be happening! He would not tolerate it! No!

"Get the fuck off me, you bloody pervert!" he yelled, furiously trying to shove the heavy body off. The man's build was too massive to be dislodged by his efforts, but he managed to throw Haro off balance, so he stopped groping him, at least.

"Come on, I could use some muscle over here!" Haro shouted at Kazuo, who casually leaned against the post of a nearby street lamp, lighting a cigarette. Light turned his head and saw Ryuk looming above the smoker.

"Help me." he pleaded softly, "Please, help me."

Ryuk shook his head.

"Sorry, Light. If you have to rely on me, you're done for. I'm on neither side in this. But you were right. It's not boring. Not boring at all. Hyuk hyuk hyuk."

Light's eyes widened in horror. The one ace he had up his sleeve - but wait - if he could get to the shred of the Death Note... Haro's hands were creeping underneath his briefs again, but Light didn't care. He fumbled with his watch to get out the paper. Click, clack, click, clack, open! He didn't have a pen, but as long as legible letters remained, any substance would suffice. With hasty movements he carved the letters into the paper, using the blood and dirt marring his well-kempt fingernails. Ha... ro... Impatient tugs tore his briefs down. Su... Rough hands spread his bum cheeks apart and he winced when an intrusive fingertip touched his anus. He clenched his teeth in grim anticipation. Only a few seconds and it would all be over. Zu...

A heavy boot stepped on his diligent fingers, making him hiss in anger and pain.

"What's that?"

Kazuo hunkered down, reaching out to see whatever Light was hiding. Fuck! As soon as Kazuo decreased the pressure of his boot to get to the paper, Light shoved the piece of Death Note into his mouth and swallowed, before the bull of a man could take it from him. His secret was safe. But his last chance to break free was gone. There was nothing, absolutely nothing he could do now to stop the assault. Kazuo chuckled and blew his smoke in Light's face. Then he flipped away the cigarette butt and caught Light's wrists, forcing them on the back of his head. The position forced onto his arms pushed Light's face down against the asphalt, tiny stones piercing into his cheek and temples. Resting one knee on Light's head, Kazuo kept Light's wrists in the iron grip of his enormous hand, while he got a hold of Light's right fist, prying it open with effortless ease. Terrified, Light felt him singling out the middle finger.

"No." he whispered, tugging at his trapped hand, frantically writhing his fingers to get them out. "No!"

Kazuo's fist closed around the delicate middle finger.

"No messages." he said calmly.

"NO! NOOOO!"

Crack.


	7. Chapter 7

L could not see Light's face anymore, but he could imagine. The distinctive sound of breaking bone and the agonised wail gave him more than enough information. The fractured hand would be a nuisance, especially when attending lectures and it most probably hurt a lot right now, but apart from that it was a rather harmless injury. L frowned, though, when he saw the man called Haro pull down the zipper of his trousers. It didn't take a genius mind to guess where this was going. Either he would release his bodily fluids on Light, or he was going for penetration. L pulled at his lower lip. He still felt more than reluctant about giving away his presence, even though he strongly suspected an attempt for sexual assault. Haro pulled his manhood from his greyish boxers and casually wanked it a little until it grew. L was close enough to see the fat, dark-skinned shaft with the rosy tip glistening in the pale light of the street lamp. There was no doubt anymore about what was going to happen. L gnawed on his index finger. He would only intervene if he saw Light's life in danger. Not before. That was a sensible guide line, even though it wasn't particularly moral. Abusing someone like this was a crime, no doubt about it. Letting someone be abused like this without interference was hardly excusable. But it was a trade-off L was willing to make if it offered a possibility to solve the Kira case.

"You have a very nice piece of arse," Haro declared cheerfully. "I bet it's still untouched. And tight like a virgin's cunt."  
"Don't you dare!" Light screamed, bucking and squirming under Kazuo's knee.  
"Oh how I will dare."  
Light inhaled sharply as his hips were heaved upwards, his struggling legs firmly restrained between Haro's sturdy arms.  
"Stop it! STOP IT!"  
He heard Kazuo chuckle: "Dude...you're so sick."  
And then he felt something warm and moist touching his thigh. Bloody hell! He could not even turn around and look, because Kazuo still had his head locked in place. Of course he had a faint idea what was touching him. But he intently hoped he was wrong.

Without any warning Haro forced his way into his rectum. Light squeezed his sphincter muscle shut to prevent the invasion, but he couldn't fend it off. He felt the sensitive skin around his anus tear like paper. It was so absurdly painful, all he could do was scream.  
"Shut up," snorted Haro. He had positioned Light's entrance nicely. His arse was indeed tight like a virgin. It felt incredibly stimulating and Haro had to halt, so he didn't come right away. What a waste!

L never had sex before. But it didn't take any experience to figure out how non-consensual penetration of a contracted muscular orifice and rubbing two semi-dry layers of skin against one another would hurt, especially if one of them wasn't designed for this kind of friction.  
L knew that he should feel sorry for Light. That his desperate cries should break his heart. Yet they didn't. Yes, he lacked empathy. But he never figured he would be this cruel. His erection had not gone away but was stabilising, rather. L didn't know what to make of that. Seeing Light like this, it was so horribly arousing, though.  
When Haro finally began to move inside of Light, L felt incapable of ignoring his hardness any longer. Every forceful entering drew a pained hiss from his suspect, who was so enticingly defenceless. Why the hell did his body enjoy this so much?


	8. Chapter 8

"Get off!" Light yelled, "Get away from me you sick piece of shit!"

"You should relax." Haro patted Light's buttocks, gleefully gazing at his cock stretching the anodermal tissue. "If you're this tense, it will only hurt more."

"Fuck you!"

Haro laughed.  
"I'd say it's the other way around. And I'll keep fucking your virgin asshole until it's as broad as a barn door."

Light kept on struggling to break free, to get away from the excruciating pain. But it was futile. Kazuo still had him secured tightly. He heard Haro's breath getting heavier and it disgusted him. His own helplessness disgusted him. This was the reason he was Kira. Nobody should ever have to feel this way. In his New World, there was no place for human garbagen such as these two.

"You wanna take a ride, too?" Haro asked Kazuo. "I can finish anytime."

"No, thanks," Kazuo replied. "Just finish up and let's go."

"This is too good to leave now!" cried Haro, but slowed down his thrusting. He had been at the brink of orgasm ever since he entered Light, but he wanted to enjoy punishing him as long as possible.

Light had stopped struggling and lay apathetic and lifeless beneath him. His breath was not controlled any more and every exhalation drew guttural groaning sounds. There was blood coming from his entrance, but Haro didn't care. Light Yagami was most certainly free of any diseases, so even highly-infectious blood would not pose any risk. He grinned. He was not only hurting his body, but his mind, too. Just what that stuck-up fuck deserved.

L felt his erection pressing against his boxers. It had been a nuisance, but now it was getting downright painful. Gently, he reached into his trousers and touched his pining erection, almost letting a gasp escape at the overwhelmingly intense sensation. He reached into his underwear and pulled the hard member upwards, so it had all the space it needed, shivering at the sensation of the mere touch of his hand. He hated to admit how severely turned on he was by the display of violence in front of him. He could barely refrain from masturbating to it. He couldn't even tell what it was exactly that aroused him so much, but that freaked him out even more. Still, it was no reason to save Light, he was already being raped and showing up now would only raise even more suspicion, given that he might assume L was only blowing his cover to rescue him and had been watching him all along. No, he would see this through and then he would follow Light and find out how he killed the rapist!

Light groaned hoarsely when Haro started moving faster again. The pain didn't stop. A vagina would react to the invasion after a while, to prevent injury. A rectum didn't. He could feel the lining of his rectum tearing more and more with every thrust.

"You like that, don't you, my little slut?" his tormentor gloated through clenched teeth.

"No! No, I don't!" yelled Light, "Get off!"

"Don't be so modest, I can feel how very wet you are. Or is it your blood?"

The thrusts became harder and harder and so painful Light felt he might pass out. Maybe that would be for the best if he didn't have to live through the inevitable climax of the ordeal. He had lost.  
He heard Haro's lustful grunts that disgusted him and felt his repugnant unkempt fingers holding his hips in position. He was pounding into him recklessly and it felt as if his insides were torn to shreds by each of his merciless thrusts. And one ruthless shove pushed it too far. Light broke into an ear-splitting scream.

"Shit!"  
Kazuo raised his head and gave Haro a questioning look.  
"His asshole just ripped!"

"Dude..."

The blood gushing from the wound was a real turn-off but Haro finished in a few violent thrusts and retreated, wiping blood and semen off on Light's trousers.

"Let's do this again some time," he whispered and patted Light's blood-stained buttocks.

"Come on, let's go!" Kazuo urged.

"Alright, alright."

Haro stood up and gave Light one last kick in the stomach. Then he took off his jacket.

"I'll leave you now, my sweet, but I'll keep your jacket. My girlfriend will absolutely love it. You're such a pansy."

Giggling in delight, he zipped up his trousers and followed Kazuo into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the fill concludes, but I spun the story a little further, involving not only L but Misa as well.


	9. Chapter 9

L kept watching for a while after the thugs were gone, but Light didn't move. He didn't even pull up his briefs. He just kept on lying there, on the cold asphalt floor. There was nobody passing by, no promenader strolling around to find him. L grew uneasy in his hideout. His erection died down and he felt a tormenting guilt sweeping into his consciousness. He did let this happen. He could have prevented it all. He bit his thumb and waited a while longer. Nobody came. Light didn't move. A faint whimper came from the body but nothing more.

L felt he had to do something. He couldn't just let him lie here. Light was probably in shock and that could turn out fatal if untended to. He snuck out from the bush and crawled over to the Benten shrine, keeping as close to the waterside as possible. It was not too far away. He brought a good distance between him and Light until he figured he was out of earshot. Then he produced his mobile from his back pocket.

"Watari? Please book a single room for me in the Mitsui Garden Hotel in Ueno."

"Yes, for tonight. And please get some of my stuff over as well."

"Hm... about a week's worth of clothing... and my laptop, of course... and my university stuff!"

"Just make it look like I live there, OK? And don't forget a sufficient supply of sweets!"

"Thanks. Bye."

He clicked the mobile shut and ambled towards the shrine again. If Light was still there, he was going to "find" him. It was implausible that he just happened to go for a walk after university as well, but he could easily have a separate room at Mitsui Garden Hotel for his studies and just went for a walk now, to ponder the Kira case. That's what he was going to tell him and what Watari organised for him right now. Not that he minded lying to Light. But Light wouldn't want to go home, so...

He sat down on the steps to the illuminated shrine. "Come on, Light, you'll have to give me _some_ clue!" There it was, a faint whimper. L stood up and wandered past the shrine towards the feeble sound and towards the place he knew Light had been. Outside the light of the shrine, it was so dark he didn't see Light at first. He almost tripped over him and managed a genuinely surprised exclamation of:

"Light!"

No reply. L hunkered down and gently touched his shoulder.

"Light?"

Light slightly turned his head and looked up at him. It was dark, but in the distant light of the shrine, L could still see his eyes. They were alarmingly dull. Ah, right. He might be in shock. L snapped his fingers in front of Light's face and was glad, when Light responded.

"What is your name?" he asked, to check his mental status.

"Light Yagami."

"Where are you?"

"U...Ueno."

"How old are you?"

"18."

L reached for Light's hands. They were clammy and cold. He knew he had to keep him warm and get the blood back to his brain. He couldn't do both out here. But he grabbed his feet and held them up against his shoulders, so gravity could do its job.

Light opened his mouth to say something but hastily turned around and threw up on the pavement. L didn't blame him. His buttocks were bloody and soiled with semen, as were his briefs and trousers. His shirt was torn and there was dry blood between his nose and mouth. One of his eyes was swollen and his hair totally messed up. Not to mention his intestinal tract must hurt like hell. He was L, but it didn't take the world's greatest detective to figure out what had happened.  
He took off his sweater and gave it to Light.

"You better put this on."

Light wiped his mouth. His eyes were glassy and unfocussed. But he received the sweater and pulled it over the remains of his shirt.

"Thanks."

L remembered, when dealing with shock victims it was important to keep them conscious, talking to them, calming them, comforting them.

"I should bring you home."

"I can't..." Light didn't finish the sentence but L knew what he wanted to say.

"I understand. Here. You can use my phone." L extended his hand and offered Light his mobile. Light stared at L, then at the mobile. Then he took it and silently dialed the number of his family's home.

"Mum? It's me. ... I just called to tell you that I'm staying at my girl-friend's tonight. ... Yes. ... Don't worry. ... I love you, too." He pressed the "end call" button and gave the phone back to L. Who was impressed by the calm and casual performance Light put on for his mother, while he could clearly see the boy trembling before him.

"So you will sleep here?" L asked tauntingly.

"I can't go home. Not like this."

"You should really go to the hospital, you know."

"I don't want to go to the hospital."

Light stared on the floor. L knew he must be embarrassed. This was not supposed to happen to him.

"I'll take you home with me, then," L said.

"What?"

"If you don't want to go home and you don't want to go to the hospital, that's the only locgical consequence. I can't just leave you here, can I?"

"But-"

"No 'but'. You're in shock. People tend to be irrational in this state. Come on, I'll help you."

It would be difficult to take him to the hotel if he collapsed. So L hoped it wouldn't happen and pulled him up by the shoulders, supporting him with both arms once he stood. He was weak and shaky, so L tightened his grip and slowly started walking towards the shrine.


	10. Chapter 10

It seemed to take forever, but they finally reached the reception of the Mitsui Garden Hotel.  
"Wait here. I'll make them call a doctor," L explained to Light and let him sink into one of the armchairs in front of the reception, where he got the keys and directions to his room and indeed had the hotel call a doctor.  
They took the elevator to the 5th floor and L opened the door to his alleged room. He grinned when he saw the mess Watari had carefully arranged to make the room look inhabited. There was even a plate with 3 doughnuts and a "forgotten" pot of green tea on the desk, next to the laptop. University books were piled on the floor, next to the desk. A bowl of sweets stood on the bedside table. Everything looked just as it should.  
L walked Light over to the bed and let him sit down, which made him grimace but he remained seated.  
"I called a doctor to check you out," L stated.  
"I don't want to be checked. It's embarrassing. He will know what happened."  
"But it will be much easier to press charges if you have the analysis of a medical professional right after the... incident."  
Light winced.  
"I won't press charges."  
"You won't press charges? But don't you want - whoever did this - brought to _justice_?"  
Light remained silent. Yes, he did. He wanted to write both their names into the Death Note. With the cruelest and most agonising, excruciating death he could come up with. And now he couldn't even kill them, because L might have seen something! He might have been in the park by chance, but he might as well have seen them before they left and if they died, it would look highly suspicious. This was by far the worst day in his entire life!  
"I want to take a shower," he said.  
"You should wait for the doctor first."  
"I don't want to face the doctor ...like this!"  
"You shouldn't destroy any evidence, Light-kun. Let a detective tell you."  
"But I'm dirty!"  
L let his gaze slide up and down Light's figure. He was dirty. No doubt about it.  
"You can still clean yourself after the examination."  
"But I feel soiled." Light said so softly, it was almost inaudible.  
"I'm sure you do. Now wait for the doctor." L replied and tried to put the utmost possible compassion in his voice.  
"Looks like you're totally screwed," cackled Ryuk.  
"Piss off!" Light hissed at his shinigami, who snickered and went through the next wall.  
L shrugged.  
"It's perfectly normal to be angry. But please acknowledge that this is my room and I will not leave it because you're upset. Doughnut?"  
Light shook his head, while L happily took a bite out of the doughnut in his hand. A polite knock at the door indicated the arrival of the doctor. L opened the door and explained the situation briefly. Light was thankful he didn't have to do that himself. The physician was, of course, very professional about it, but Light was still embarrassed. The doctor put down a lot of notes and concluded: "Well, this has clearly been an act of violence. Whenever you need the report, please call me."  
And they were alone again.  
"I'm going to take that shower now."  
"Be my guest."  
Light went into the small bathroom. There was L's tooth brush and a used razor that still had hairs in it lying at the sink. He looked into the mirror and gasped in shock. He had anticipated a less-than-fresh appearance but this... His face looked terrible. Dirt and blood stained the skin and one of his eyes was blood-shot and swollen. He wouldn't be able to go home for at least a whole week, or else his family would ask questions. He turned on the faucett and washed off the blood from his nose. Then he brushed the shower curtain aside and stepped into the shower. Fortunately, there was unused soap and shampoo provided by the hotel, although Light slightly wondered if it wasn't rather disturbing, since he didn't see any personal soap belonging to L anywhere in the shower.  
The warm water came as a relief, feeling nice and pleasent on his skin. Light watched red streams of blood running down his legs and curling into the water on the ceramic bottom of the tub. Swirling and cloudy it made its way down the drain. Light unwrapped the soap and began applying it to his torso, arms and face. His insides felt like one huge, throbbing wound and probably that wasn't too far from the truth. Cautiously, Light slid his fingers down his back, along his butt crack. It slightly stretched the skin around his opening and Light's body jerked to the sudden pain. With grim determination, he touched himself again, his fingers running down further and reaching his anus. The mere touch hurt so much Light had to clench his teeth and force himself not to let go. He didn't have a hand mirror to check his condition so tactile examination would have to do. There was a respectable amount of dried blood, while fresh blood kept coming from within. Light took a pass on sliding a finger inside. His fingers travelled around his hole, and then he jerked again because he touched the raw skin where it had torn. He wouldn't be able to clean himself properly without ripping away the scab every time he showered. When Light brought his fingers up again to examine them, he noticed that there was still semen coming out of his rectum. He had wanted to be carefull but now there was no holding back for him. He switched the shower jet on its strongest possible setting and brushed it all along his hind parts. No matter if the wounds would open again, he would never let this disgusting, abominal substance remain inside of him. Light rinsed and scrubbed until  
the blood and the filth washed away and the shower turned red with his blood. He had to lean against the shower wall, panting from the pain and strenuousness. Against his better judgement he slid a finger inside, to check for remaining filth. No. He seemed to have succeeded in flushing everything out. Exhausted, he collapsed on the shower floor, the warm water still flowing over his body. He felt as if he would pass out every second. And then everything faded to black.


	11. Chapter 11

L used the time Light was asleep (or out) to research the attackers. The police records showed Haro Suzuki's involvement in a street brawl when he was 16. Apparently, several high school students had been severely injured. If Light knew about this? Such an incident must have been reported in the news back then. There was also an address in the records, but it was probably dated. L wrote it down anyway and went on to the public internet. He found a social network entry for a Haro Suzuki. It even had a profile picture, making it easy to confirm the identity. Apparently, he had, indeed, attended the same high school as Light, graduating a year before him instead of taking part in the university entrance preparations. Judging from the comments on his profile, he worked as a waiter at some restaurant or bar in Shibuya. L took a sip of the green tea that Watari had conveniently placed next to his laptop. Oh, right. It had been cold for the last 2 hours or so. L spit the cold tea back into the cup and went over to the sweets bowl to help himself to some quick energy. Sucking on a very fine piece of Japanese chocolate, he looked for more traces left over time in the tangled webs of the internet. Lucky for him, the net hardly ever forgets. As the online gallery of his school proudly presented, Haro had been quite a good boxer as a student. L looked over his shoulder at Light's battered figure. If that was true, he could have been a lot rougher with Light. On the social network profile was another address. L wrote it down and planned to pay that address a visit tomorrow. He was not too successful on the matter of Kazuo, though. Kind of expected, since all he had was a face and a very common first name. There was a person with that name in Haro Suzuki's friends list, but the picture did not look anything like the man L had seen a few hours earlier. He wrote down the details anyway. It was not uncommon to use a random profile picture, after all.

When Light woke up, he wished he hadn't. His head was throbbing like crazy and the aggravating sensation in his bottom indicated last night had actually happened, instead of being a particularly vivid nightmare. He groaned involuntarily when he tried to move, as a splitting pain rushed through his intestinal tract.

"So you're awake." L remarked without turning around. Light made an unhappy sound of agreement.

"How does it feel like to wake up in another man's bed?" asked Ryuk and snickered.

"I wish I wasn't." Light said, glaring up at his shinigami.

"Well, the doctor left you some pain killers," L said, "I suggest you take them."

"Oh, it's not that bad."

L gave him a crooked smile.  
"I'm sure it is."

Light avoided the detective's penetrating gaze and concentrated on the bed sheets instead. As long as he didn't move, it was sufferable. The room smelt kind of funny, though.

"I'll order some breakfast," L announced. "What would you like?"

Light sighed.  
"I don't really feel like eating."

L shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

After what seemed like an endless delivery of pastries, creamy puddings and fruity desserts, L abruptly said:

"I have to go out in a bit. You should call your family to let them know about your condition and that you're alright."

Light shook his head, regretting it instantly.

"I can't tell them what happened. But I will call them. Not to worry."

"Tell them whatever you like. But have you seen your face? It'll take at least a week to get rid of that black eye."

"I'll think of something."

"You are an excellent liar, Light Yagami, no doubt about it. But even you have limits."

"Someone's onto you," Ryuk commented.

Light put on an innocently shocked face.

"What do you mean 'liar'?"

L began spooning up a skillfully decorated vanilla pudding.

"I mean I've seen you talking to your mother yesterday." He licked some cream from the edge of his mouth. "And I'm not your girlfriend."

Light decided to change the topic.

"Why did you order so many sweet things, Ryuga? Is it a typical breakfast where you come from?"

"Not really."

Light's gaze traveled over the numerous trays and back to L.

"So why did you order them?"

"I like sweets."

Light gave up. This was not going to become a pleasant conversation in a million years.

"I think I'll take a shower now."

"You just showered yesterday and I had to get you out of the tub because you passed out. I strongly advise against it."

Light huffed. He adjusted his position to get a better look at L and almost screamed, so painful was the sensation. Ryuk cackled.

"Painkiller?" asked L.

"No, it's fine!"

"I don't think so."

"I said it's fine!" Light snapped, a tad more aggressive than he had intended.

L finished one of the many syrup-soaked pastry pieces laid out on a ceramic platter.

"As I told you, I have to go out. Are you sure you can make it to the bathroom without passing out?"

"Of course!"

"Let's give it a try then, shall we?"

Light threw L a deadly look while Ryuk roared with laughter. But L returned his gaze with the same calmness he had displayed ever since Light first met him. Then he got up from his chair and folded back Light's duvet - and for the first time Light had known him, he looked sincerely surprised.

"What is it?"

L didn't say anything, but pointed at a lower area on the bed. Light pulled himself up, so he could see, groaning quietly from the inexorable pain. And then his features froze. The flawlessly white bedsheets had turned brownish-red around his lumbar region. He blinked. It was no trick of lighting. The sheets were indeed soaked in a mixture of blood and faeces. His thighs and hips were also stained with the smeary substance and now the duvet was removed his brain could fully identify the stench of decay and excrement. Light felt tears welling up. The humiliation was, in a sense, worse than yesterday. L had been so kind to care for him. A debt he would have to repay before he could kill him. And now... this. L turned around and picked up the phone.

"This is room 563. We need room service. New sheets."

"I'm so sorry..." Light stammered, "I will repay you for the-"

"Never mind." L stood up and came to the bed. "Can you stand up?"

Light nodded, but honestly, he was not too sure. Everytime he used his gluteal muscles, it felt like he was touched by a red hot poker. He put all his effort into maintaining a stoic mask, while his hitched breath betrayed him. He clenched his teeth just to be able to endure the pain long enough to stand up. L noticed the rather shaking feet and slung an arm around Light's shoulders. The young man seemed much worse than last night. Which probably served to show how effective the stress reaction of the body was. Slowly, he walked Light to the bathroom, instructing him to hold on to the door handle.  
Light's vision started to get blurry. He saw L switching on the faucet before coming back to him.

"You look like a butchered sow," Ryuk said.

"I'm preparing a bath for you, so you can clean yourself," said L, "I don't trust you standing in the shower by yourself."

Light didn't answer, but he gave a faint nod. L was helping him into the tub, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Gotta be the maid." mumbled L.


	12. Chapter 12

Light pulled the wet and disgustingly stained t-shirt over his head and folded it as neatly as possible before he put it on the floor next to the tub. The warm water was very pleasant, as was the almost agravic feel of his body. It reduced the pressure on his mangled anus significantly and the warmth alleviated the pain. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. He heard L talking to the chambermaid outside the bathroom. What she must think? The stain was all too obvious. Probably she thought L had brought up some whore last night. Or a catamite. If she saw him - if she even heard him in the bath tub... she must think he was some kind of toyboy.

"Well, it's blood." he heard L explain in this always indifferent voice of his. Light felt his body tensing up.

"What is it, Light?" asked Ryuk. Light shook his head, as carefully as possible. It still resulted in a headache.

"...clothes too..."

"...in the bathroom."

Light's heart began to beat faster. He heard steps coming closer and L actually opened the door.

"Where's the dirty t-shirt?" he asked. "I want her to clean it, too."

Light froze. He wanted to climb out of the tub and tell the lady that he was most certainly not a prostitute, but given his current state and lack of clothing, it wouldn't exactly help his case.

"It's here." he growled angrily, pointing at the floor where he had folded the blood-stained, soiled shirt.

"Thank you." L picked the repugnant thing up with his thumb and index finger. Both of them listened to the sheets being removed from the bed in the next room.

"Lucky it's not your mum who has to do it, eh?" Ryuk cackled.

"Just stay here," L said, as if Light had a choice, closing the bathroom door behind him.

With disgust, Light noticed that the dirt had washed off his body but had dissolved in the water, leaving a sludge of clotted blood in brownish water. In panic, he pulled the drain-stopper and switched the faucet to its highest setting.

The chambermaid left with a pile of bed sheets, Light's clothes and the shirt. L thanked her and opened the bathroom door again. Light lay in the tub, an ever-coming stream of water rushing from the faucet down the drain. He looked distressed and pale, frantically scrubbing his skin with a flannel.

"What is it?" asked L.

Light turned his head in alarm and his wild gaze became grim.

"You could at least knock."

"Oh, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is quite pulchritudinous."

"Still, would you please not watch me while I'm naked?!"

"I have seen you naked twice already. I figured it wasn't such a big deal anymore."

Light just stared at him.

"I can help you wash off the blood?" L offered.

"You figured it wasn't such a big deal?" Light repeated.

"Well yes."

"So you wouldn't mind me seeing you naked?" Light asked, trying not to think about the fact that L must have touched him as well while he was unconscious.

"No. If you insist."

Light clenched his teeth.

"Don't try to make ime/i look like the pervert here." he hissed.

L shrugged.

"Do you want my help or not?"

Light grudgingly ackknowledged that it would be a lot more difficult for him to clean his body by himself. He could reach his front parts very well, but washing his back would be a lot more troublesome.

"Alright. You can rinse my back."

L grinned a grin Light couldn't decide to be amused or creepy and picked up the showerhead. In silence, the detective led the warm stream of water over Light's hair, down his back to his bum crack.

"You know, I could do a better job if you gave me that flannel." he said eventually. Light didn't reply. He would rather stand up and flush the filth away himself, but L most probably wouldn't leave him alone. And given he did pass out the last time, he had a point in doing so.

"Do you have any more shampoo?" he asked.

"Hm... I think so. The hotel usually restocks. Let me check." L put down the showerhead and examined the bathroom collection of amenities the hotel provided. There was a toothbrush kit, a razor, cotton swabs, soap... ah, there it was, a minibottle of shampoo!  
"I got it."

"Don't you have your own shampoo?"

L shrugged. "Why should I?"

"Well, because it's... suited to the needs of your hair?"

"If you think so. But since you don't have your own shampoo here, you'll have to put up with this one."

"Whatever."

L opened the bottle and squeezed some of the clear substance into his palm.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Not really."

"Would you like to change your position to be more comfortable?"

"It's OK. Just rinse."

Light startled and gasped lightly when he suddenly felt L's hands on his head. He scolded himself for being so jumpy while he snarled: "Didn't I say _just rinse_?!"

"I'm just washing your hair. I will stop, if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, I apologise. I... never mind." L had undoubtedly noticed his fit of fear just now. He could not take that back, but Light wanted to show his opponent he was definitely not afraid.  
The firm but gentle pressure of L's long fingers worked the shampoo into his hair, massaging his scalp. The feeling was... pleasant.


	13. Chapter 13

L kneaded Light's hair until it was white and stiff with foam. Then his hands slowly ventured deeper, dancing along Light's neck in small circles until he reached the shoulder blades. While he warily pressed and rubbed the young man's skin, he noticed the tension in his muscles that just wouldn't yield to his endeavour. There was also a very subtle tremble of the rigidly motionless body.

"Are you cold?" asked L.

"Huh? No, no. It's fine."

"If you're cold, we should get you back into bed."

"Oh. Right. Yes. Maybe I should go back to bed now."

L picked up the showerhead again and washed away the foam and the fresh, hardly coagulated blood on Light's wet body. Then he helped him standing up and rinsed the legs and feet before Light stepped out of the tub in a strenuous effort.

"I think I can walk by myself this time." said Light and stumbled away from L towards the bathroom door. He still felt very weak and his legs were indeed not very reliable. On top of that, his open wound hurt terribly. But he didn't want to be touched by L again right now. The slow but determined way L's fingers had wandered across his back had reminded him of Haro's fondling of his chest, making him relive that unwanted memory of hurt and humiliation.

"Don't you want to dry yourself off first?" asked L.

Light leaned against the door frame to prevent his legs from giving way.

"Well, maybe the hair." he said, half turning around towards L to receive a towel. But L seemed to have a different idea. Before Light could fend him off, L had slung a large bath towel around his shoulders, as if hugging him from behind. Light immediately froze until a powerful shot of adrenalin rushed through his system. He had to strain forcing himself to gloss over the terror he felt and not let it show on his face. He was not entirely sure if it worked, because he was facing away from the mirror, but L did not look him into the eyes anyway. He was busy rubbing him dry, careful to spare the loin region, but thorough everywhere else. Light felt his heart pounding against his ribcage and his flight instincts sending him the urge to break free from L's clasp and flee from the room. But with adamant self-control he concentrated on calming his breath so L wouldn't notice and said:

"Haha, you are very thorough, Ryuga. I think I'm dry now."

"Can you stand on just one foot?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I can dry your feet then, too, so you won't leave wet foot prints on the carpet."

"Oh. I don't think so. Can I please just go back to bed?"

L looked up at him with enigmatic dark eyes. He nodded calmly.

"Very well." he said. "I'll open the door for you."

Without touching him again, L opened the bathroom door and followed him to the bed, where he handed him another, smaller towel.

"Your wound is bleeding again. You should use this to prevent it from staining the bed sheets this time."

In silence, Light received the towel and wrapped it around his waist. L folded back the fresh covers for Light to easier slide into bed. Then he tucked him in.

"I'll leave now." L said promptly. "Are you OK being by yourself?"

"Yeah, sure." Light replied, hoping the detective would leave already.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours."

The door clicked shut and Light was alone.


	14. Chapter 14

At first, Light was glad the annoying, socially completely incompetent detective was gone. But much to Light's dismay, he found he was not comfortable being alone either. He _knew_ there were no rational grounds for his feelings, yet he felt anxious, thinking someone might break into the room or be lurking under the bed only waiting for a chance to attack him. There was absolutely no reason to be scared of such a highly improbable if not impossible scenario, but the fears were there all the same.

"What is it Light?" asked Ryuk, happy to be able to talk to Light again. "Did you enjoy your friend rubbing you?"

Light shot his shinigami a deadly look and slid out of the bed. He would have preferred resting for a bit, but this couldn't wait. Also, he was unable to relax, let alone sleep, anyway. L must have put away his shoulder bag somewhere... Light leaned against the wall for support and looked around the room. Ah, there it was.

"Hey Light!" Ryuk tried to get his attention. "Light!"

But Light ignored him. He went over to where L had stowed away his bag - as gracefully as he managed - and opened it to get out his mobile phone. He looked at it and opened it. Then he pretended to dial and listen to the call. After half a minute, he shut the phone again, muttering a "Damn it!" under his breath. He unpacked his university books and threw the phone into his bag.

"What are you doing, Light?" asked Ryuk, "Come on, talk to me!"

In silence, Light staggered towards the wardrobe and took one of L's white pullovers. "I'm sorry, L." he said, then he put it on. He shouldered his bag and carefully placed one of his books between the door and door frame, so it wouldn't fall shut. "Light!" In nothing but the towel around his waist and L's plug-ugly pullover, Light walked down the corridor and took the elevator to the top floor. Then he got out the mobile Misa had given him and dialed.

"Misa? It's-"

"Liiiiight! I'm so happy you called me! Are you gonna ask me out?"

"No. Misa, I need your help."

"Anything, Light, anything! What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to take over passing judgement for me."

"Really? Why?"

"Something came up. It's not important. Important is, that you pass judgement excactly as I would. The creation of our new, perfect world rests on your shoulders for a while. Do you think you can do that?"

"Misa will do her best!"

"Good. Oh, and Misa? Do you remember the black cotton shirt _Lanvin en bleu_ had in their spring collection?"

"Of course! The one with the pearly buttons!"

"Yes, exactly. I need you to buy this shirt or one very similar to it."

"Why?"

"Don't ask. Just do it."

"Oh... Alright. No problem. I love you, Light!"

"Thanks. Bye."

"Ligh-to!" whined Ryuk after Light had ended the call. "Why don't you talk to me?!"

Light pretended to dial another number and said: "Hi." He made a pause for the fake receiver of his call to respond.

"Haha, pretty clever." Ryuk commented on Light's precautions. "Does that mean we can talk now?"

"I really feel like never talking to you again." Light answered coldly. "You just watched me getting beaten up and then violated. And then you insulted me."

"Do I have to remind you?" the death god said in a sepulchral voice, "I'm on neither side. You can't rely on me, no matter what happens to you in the human world."

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way, thank you very much." Light said snidely. "Anyway, you didn't need to insult me."

"Insult you? What do you mean?"

"Forget it. I'll have to make another phone call." Light pretended to end the call and made a point of not looking at his shinigami. He switched Misa's mobile for his own and dialed the number of his parent's house. His mother answered.

"Hi mum, it's me. I'm at university right now." he lied. Ryuk started snickering in the background, but fortunately, his mother couldn't hear it. "I want to apologise for my short notice call last night."

"Did you enjoy spending the night with your girlfriend?" his mother asked, sounding more worried than interested.

"Yes, we had a lot of fun." Light said lightly, feigning innocence. "Mum, Misa asked me if I would come on a trip with her tonight. She's got a modelling job in Kyoto for the next couple of days. I would really like to come with her. My university schedule and her career leave us very little time for each other. Would it be OK with you, if I went with her?"

There was a moment of silence at the other end of the line. But Light had expected his mother to be caught off guard by his request. Nevertheless, given her relationship with his father and his long times of absence, he was sure she would not decline.

"Well..." she finally said, "I suppose you are old enough. And you are a responsible young man." she added, not without pride. "So if you really want to, you can go."

"Thank you, mum! I'll come by after university and pack my things. See you then!"

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, mum."

Light disconnected the call. His mother would freak out if she saw his face, so he would have to ask Misa to pick up his stuff later. Fortunately for this situation, his mother had already met her. He switched phones again and hit redial.

"Oh Light, another call so soon! Did you miss me?!"

"I need you to do something else for me. I told my mother you and I would go to Kyoto for a photo shoot of yours."

"Oh Light, that is so romantic! I never thought that you-"

"Misa, listen! I cannot go to Kyoto with you. I just want my mother to think that's where I am. So I need you to confirm this story when you go to my house and collect my luggage, OK?"

"You want me to go to your house?!"

Misa seemed speechless for a while and Light quickly used the silence to explain further:

"Tell her I got held up at university and that I asked you to get my stuff. Then bring the bag to Midori Hotel in Ueno and tell the receptionist it's for room 563. Make sure nobody can recognise you!"

"Why can't I just bring it to your room myself? If I come to your hotel anyway-"

"I don't want anyone to see you. It's for your own safety!"

"It's not ecause you have another girl with you, is it?"

All of a sudden her cheerful voice turned into a suspicious, almost threatening tone. Light sighed.

"No, of course not!"

"Then why are you in a hotel?"

"It's none of your concern Misa! If you really love me, just do as I tell you, alright!"

There was a silence at the other end of the line. Then Misa said:

"I will go to your house and lie to your mother. I will disguise myself and bring your clothes to your hotel. But I want to come to your room and see you!"

"No, Misa!" yelled Light. "You need to trust me! I'm not with any other girl!"

"Then why do you want me to come to the hotel, but not to your room?"

"As I said, it's for your own safety! There might be cameras. I cannot risk you being noticed by the police."

"Oh. Are you with the police, then?"

"So to speak. It's dangerous. Please do as I tell you, alright?"

"Alright." "Good. You truly are my goddess."

"Oh Light..."

"Bye."

She was so annoying. But he had to admit, it would have been difficult to deal with the situation without her.

"As if you cared about her safety," snickered Ryuk. "You don't want to be seen with her because you think she could still be connected to the second Kira tapes."

Light shrugged.

"Does it mat-"

A splitting pain knocked the wind out of his lungs. Something pushed against his anus from the inside, sending jolts of agony through his body. Light doubled over, groaning, all composure gone from his features.

"You are bleeding again," reported Ryuk. "It's running down your leg."

Light muttered a curse and stumbled towards the elevator. There would soon be coming out more than blood. He frantically pressed the button and leaned against the wall while shooting pains rocked his body.

"You humans are so funny when you are hurt," commented Ryuk. "The faces you make are priceless."

Light didn't reply. He was breathing loudly, his chest moving up and down rapidly. The elevator arrived and Light forced himself to move, clumsily reaching for the controls. The doors closed and the cabin began moving down.


	15. Chapter 15

L left the hotel that currently served as the Kira Task Force headquarters. He had not shared his experience with Light and how he intended to find out whether he was Kira. Only Watari knew what had happened. He had also set up a camera in their room before L brought Light to Mitsui Garden Hotel, but due to the limited time frame, the surveillance was not very elaborate. There was only one camera and separately recorded audio. While he waited for a cab, L pondered about Light leaving the room. He had made it look like he wanted to make a phone call and didn't have a good reception, but L was convinced it was as fake as the conversation with his mother yesterday. A taxi stopped and he climbed in, handing the driver a hand-written address.

Light had probably told his mother another lie to stay away from home for a significantly longer time. It would take quite a while for his wounds to heal. L wondered if it was true that Light had a girlfriend. Mogi had mentioned several girls in his reports, but none of them seemed to be in a serious relationship with him. Still, he must have told his mother something about a girlfriend at some point, otherwise she would have been way more concerned and likely insisted on him coming home. Maybe she had even met the girl. Mogi had observed one of the girls going home with Light. Apparently, he didn't want her to find out about his injuries either, though, otherwise he would have asked L to bring him to her place, wouldn't he? Then again, she might be living with her parents, who were likely to tell the Yagamis their son came home with ripped clothes and a black eye. He paid the driver and found himself in front of the bar he had discovered on the social media profile. The sun was setting and it had just opened, already busy with young people, eager to get a drink after work. L walked straight up to the barkeeper and asked for Haro Suzuki.

"We used to go to highschool together," he lied, "Thought I might get a drink for free."

"He's busy with customers. Please sit down and he'll take your order."

L complied, sitting down at one of the tables, next to a group of office ladies sipping colourful cocktails and chatting about their day. Fortunately, it was loud enough in the bar that it would be hard to listen in on any conversation.  
"Can I take your order, Sir?" There was Light's rapist, standing in front of him. With his apron and pad of paper, he looked infinitely less menacing than yesterday night.

"I have a few questions for you." L produced a fake police badge. "Officer Eiji Eguchi, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. It concerns a college student with the name Light Yagami."

All blood vanished from Haro's face and L could make out the sudden perspiration on his skin.

"I am investigating a murder case and Light Yagami is one of the suspects," he explained further, amused by the obvious relief following his words. "According to our files, you went to highschool with him. Can you tell me anything about Light Yagami?"

"C...certainly!" Haro hurried to grab a chair and sat down opposite to L. "What do you want to know, officer?"  
L put the police badge back into his pocket, fishing out some crumpled paper and a pen instead.

"What kind of person is he?"

Haro was clearly uneasy, as much was obvious.

"Well... He was an A-student. Very organised. Comes from a good family. You prolly know his dad is Chief of the NSA."

"I do. Would you think him capable of comitting murder?"

Haro didn't answer straight away. The muscles of his brawny arms moved smoothly while he fiddled with his notepad. L remembered his dark cock and how he had pounded into Light. He had to admit, the thought distracted him. He heard Light's cries and Haro's grunts again. Saw the blood and semen soiling Light's sculpted arse. His heart began to beat faster.

"If he were, I don't think he'd get caught," Haro said finally. "He's not a nice person, to be honest, but he's hella smart."

L nodded slightly, pretending to take notes.

"Why do you think he would commit murder?"

"Dunno. Someone pissed him off? Mussed up his hair?" Haro laughed an uncomfortable laugh.

L gave him a humourless look and Haro immediately stifled the laughter.

"Have you seen him recently?" continued L.

"No." It was a very quick reply and every real police officer would have noted that, too, even if they didn't already know it was a lie. _Did you fuck him recently?_ L's mind suggested. _Would you fuck him even harder if you had another chance?_

"What was your relationship like back in highschool?" he asked instead.

"Not much of a relationship. We didn't have many classes together. Would you like a drink, Eguchi-san?"

"Sure, why not?" L grinned. "Just a Calpis for me, please." He observed Haro taking the orders of other customers and serving some of the tables before he came back with a glass of the soft drink L had asked for. He seemed to be alright as a waiter, courteous, swift, considerate. Still, he looked more like a doorman than a waiter, with his stocky build and bulging muscles. He didn't look like a rapist, though. None of them did.  
When Haro sat down again, L had assumed his usual crouch to hide his rising erection.

"Are you working your way through college with this job?" he asked with what he hoped was a casual tone.

"No." A shadow crossed Haro's face. "I work here to provide for my wife and my little daughter."

 _Intersting_. If Light knew about them? Highly unlikely, since he didn't even remember Haro. But he might find out somewhere along the line. And if he really is Kira, their lives will be in very real danger.

"Are you not looking for a better job?" L asked bluntly. Usually, it was expected of young men to become a _salaryman_ , a white-collar businessman, at least if they went to college. Not aiming for such a career would leave Haro with a stigma and much less prestige, not only for him, but for his parents, too.

"I told you, I don't go to college." Haro looked away.

"You are quite young to have a wife and daughter." L made an effort to smile. If he went to school with Light, he likely was 18 or 19 years old. "How come you married so early?"

"I thought this investigation was about Light Yagami," Haro said brusquely.

"It is. But I like to know my informants."

"My parents kicked me out of the house when I put a fellow student in the hospital a couple years back," he mumbled. "My wife and I got married shortly after. There was no way for me to go to college anyway, so we started a family." His face lit up again. "My little Aiko. She'll turn three in a few months."

L didn't know how to react, so he just nodded vaguely. This guy clearly was a loser. His desire to hurt and humiliate Light, who had and would continue to surpass him in everything else in life, seemed to be a desperate attempt at revenge for life's unfairness. L pictured him washing Light's blood off his cock before he climbed into bed with his wife.

"That would be all. Thank you very much for your cooperation, Suzuki-san." L got up, hoping nobody would notice his erection inside his baggy jeans. Haro bowed politely and asked him to come again.

He certainly would. In the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Light stumbled out of the elevator and collapsed on the floor instantly, long before he could reach the room. The pain was unbearable. He shook terribly, tears of shame, agony, and pure exhaustion running down his cheeks. He felt warm blood coming out of his anus and the pressing pain of his bowl movements was more than he could take. Ryuk cackled, looking down at him without pity.

"Your face looks really funny," he observed. "Your eyes are so red!"

Light didn't grace him with an answer. Groans of pain were all he could get out while his body kept trying to move the faeces out of the colon through his destroyed rectum. He simply couldn't contract his ruptured anus to hold it inside. He saw the door to L's room somewhere down the corridor. He tried to move himself towards it with his arms and hands, but the movement was slow and pathetic and nigh impossible to endure. His breath was ragged, his eyes wet, the towl he had wrapped around his waist blood-soaked. He disgusted himself, lying weak and crying on the floor. This was not how Kira was supposed to be! Kira was powerful and just. He would have punished Haro and Kazuo for their horrible depravity. He was ashamed of himself. So very ashamed.

Misa had a bounce in her step and a whistle on her lips when she left Ueno metro station for the hotel. She held a suitcase packed with Light's clothes and toileteries and she had even managed to get the original black shirt from _Lanvin en bleu_ by pulling a few strings. Light's mum had been so very nice! She had made tea for her and Misa had told her all about the fake photo shoot. Sayu had cheekily asked if they would stay in the same hotel room and nodding with a blush she couldn't help but imagin how wonderful it would be if only their trip were real. But as Kira, they were always in danger and they had to put safety first! If Light really had found a way to join the police on their Kira investigation, it would be immensely helpful! She told Mrs. Yagami all the things she wished she would be doing with Light on a romantic getaway and the lie became oddly real the longer she was talking about it. Light's mum had told her how glad she was Light was going out with her instead of a much younger highschool girl. When Misa left, she said they deserved the little trip to Kyoto and gave her an envelope with money to spend. Misa got teary-eyed when she thought of it. She missed having a family so much. Hopefully, she would one day be a part of Light's. She sighed happily at the thought of marriage and skipped the last steps to the hotel entrance.

Light didn't want her to come, but she would be safe without his protection. Nobody would recognise her as Misa-Misa. She wore a brown wig with a pony tail, a chambermaid uniform and dark brown contact lenses. She had also used elaborate make-up to make her face look plain and unremarkable. Nobody would look at her twice. It was a way to see her Light, even if it was only in disguise and they could not acknowledge each other. She crossed the lobby and took the elevator to the 5th floor. Light thought her a fool, but she would be damned if she couldn't catch a glimpse at room 563. She was aware he didn't want any connection to her because he still feared she could be caught as the second Kira. So if he asked her to come to his house and bring him clothes, no doubt something went wrong. But Misa would be there to fix it!  
She looked at the room numbers as she passed them by, 554, 555, 556... so a shriek escaped her when she suddenly became aware of the person on the floor!  
Light crawled at snails pace, centimetre for centimetre, towards room 563. He had a loose towl around the waist that was stained dark red. A trail of blood and excrement marked the way he had come from. Misa covered her mouth in shock, letting go of the suitcase. She hurried to his side.

"O-kyaku-sama!* Are you alright?!"

Light only groaned in reply. Had he recognised her?

"Let's bring you to your room, o-kyaku-sama. What number is your room?"

Misa picked up the bag that had slipped from Light's shoulder somewhere between the elevator and his current position and checked the content. There were just two mobile phones in there. She searched every pocket of the bag for anything she could use to identify the hotel guest, but apparently he didn't bring a code card. She looked around in panic. Were there any cameras here? She did not see any cameras, but she noticed the door of 563 was held ajar with a book!

"O-kyaku-sama!" She leaned down towards his face. "O-kyaku-sama, is 563 your room number?"

Light nodded faintly. Misa sighed in relief. She slung one of his arms around her shoulder and tried to pull him back on his feet, but there was no body tension to hold him up. Misa hugged him tightly to be able to carry his weight at all and staggered towards the hotel room 563.

_to be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sir valued guest


	17. Chapter 17

Misa was sweating. After dragging her boyfriend down the corridor, carefully opening the door without having it fall shut when she squeezed through with Light in her arms and pulling him in the middle of the room, she felt too exhausted to try and heave him onto the bright white bed. Very gently, she lowered him to the floor.

"What happened to you?" she breathed, tears welling up.

The blood-stained towel was only the horrible culmination of a series of atrocities. His right hand was bandaged, with the middle finger seemingly splinted. And his face, his beautiful face! A swollen black eye almost hid the brown iris Misa loved so much and his right cheek was scabbed underneath the blood-shot eye. It looked as if someone had beaten him up. But why? Light said he was with the police. But policemen didn't go around beating up university students. She was glad she had not listened to him. Now she could be here for him and make it all better!

It was really hard not to kiss him and stroke him and bombard him with questions, but she had to remain professional. Like a real chambermaid. If this was really connected to the investigation, the police might be watching. It didn't look like it at all, though. The room was too messy to look professional and except for a laptop and a pile of books, there was nothing investigative about it. Still, she tore away from Light to get his bag and suitcase and put both of them in front of the large wardrobe. Then, she closed the door and kneeled down next to him.

"I will call for medical attention right away, Yagami-san!" She attempted to pick up the phone, but a surprisingly strong hand gripped her by the leg. She shrieked. It really hurt!

"No you won't!" hissed Light. "You will leave and clean up the corridor and you will not come back in, understand?"

There was no way Misa was leaving him.

"But what about you? I can't just leave you here on the floor, Yagami-san! You need-"

Light convulsed with pain and groaned loudly, scaring Misa. She was right to stay by his side!

"I-I-I will call an ambulance!" she stuttered. She looked helplessly at Ryuk who was watching them from the far side of the room. Misa wanted to scream at him to do something, but it would be weird if she should be recorded.

"Please don't." she heard Light's voice, hoarse and only a whisper. "Let me keep my pride."

Misa couldn't help but cry. This was not her Light, not how she knew him. She kneeled down next to him.

"What happened to you?" she repeated, almost inaudible.

"A stupid accident." Light looked up at her, a fleeting smile on his face. Misa returned the smile shyly. She was still not sure if he had recognised her. Maybe he had noticed her look at the shinigami. There was no way to find out for sure without blowing the cover, so she just had to continue being the chambermaid.

"Your towel is all red." she said. "You are bleeding. Are you sure you don't need medical attention?"

Light nodded slightly, but his face distorted into a grimace and he doubled over, a heart-wrenching scream piercing the silence of the room. Misa threw her hands up in horror.

"What's wrong-?!" Just in the nick of time she stopped herself from saying his name. What should she do?! He didn't want her to call an ambulance, but she didn't know anything about first aid. Should she call Nori? Her friend was studying to be a nurse at Tokyo Medical School. But Light wouldn't like that, would he? It was not impossible to trace Nori back to her. Misa angrily wiped away her tears. She felt so helpless and stupid. Maybe she shouldn't have come here after all. Light was bleeding from the butt and she had no idea how to stop it. She jumped up and rushed into the bathroom to at least get a new towel. Should she ignore Light's wishes and call the ambulance anyway? No, Light would never forgive her if he found out it was her. With the fresh towel in hand she approached him. Light trembled, as if he were cold. His face was wet with tears. Misa gently touched his shoulder.

"I'm here now," she whispered, "I will protect you."

He didn't reply, but she had not expected otherwise. She tugged at the dirty towel Light had still somewhat slung about his loins and covered her mouth in shock when she exposed him. It should have been a happy day when they'd finally see each other naked, but this was a memory Misa would really like to forget. Light was bleeding from the asshole, black and blue marks around the opening with dark scab, some of which had cracked, revealing pink, raw skin underneath. Reddish, mushy shit smeared his buttocks and thighs.

Misa gulped, trying not to lose her composure. She quickly threw the dirty towel in the wastebin. Light groaned and panted, still shaking before her and it was the scariest thing Misa had experienced since she had been threatened by the stalker!

She went into the bathroom yet again, taking another fresh towl and moistened it underneath the cold jet of the washbasin. When she came back, she spotted a medical packaging on the desk. Was Light supposed to be on medication? Maybe he didn't take them in time and therefore he was in pain! But she wasn't sure whether she could get him to swallow any pills in his condition.

"Yagami-san?" she asked softly, "Is this your medication?"

Light did not react to her question, attempting to suppress a sob. Misa set the box asside and started cleaning his thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry if this chapter is disgusting and Misa out of character. I wasn't sure how she would react in a crisis like this and I didn't want to make her too useless. I might edit the chapter in the long run.  
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
